samanthathehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
I hate Fandoms
I'm a big fan of things. Pokémon, Sonic, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bleach, Jojo, Mortal Kombat and more. I like to express my fanliness by making fan art of them and collect merchandise so I can always see my favourite characters. I used to engage with other fandoms on places such as Sonic Fan Chara Wikia, deviantArt and real life conversations. But the more I engage with other fans, the more bitter towards them I become. Sonic Fan Chara Wikia I joined that site about 2015 or so in hopes to show off my fan characters to others and make stories about them. I would go to the chat and takl to the other members about whatever. About a year in, I started to see the pure, unchecked autism or childish behaviour. I remember staying up late in chat, messing with them by purposefully offending them and watching them sperg out, getting 100% mad and even telling me to commit suicide just because I was rude to some rando on the internet. I messed with them because they were having such an unfathomably stupid conversation, it was like reading the mad notes of a nutter! I got banned from chat and then calmed down for a while. It happened again when a bunch of autisics had a Lucina icon of her looking like a moronic doofus so I triggered got all ass-blasted to them in hopes to deter them from keeping the icon, even taking the icon and putting a cross on it for my icon but it didn't work (obviously, idiot!). I then had to force myself to ignore the ugly icon but it was a very hard task. I had my final sperg out about 2016 or so. I don't remember how it started but it was postponed when I got banned from chat for an hour and I came back as soon as it was over then triggered a new set of people. I don't remember exactly how it went on but I remember calling someone's art style ugly because of them drawing Sonic FCs with necks then they said that they don't even care about Sonic that much anymore and only stuck around to talk to friends, which triggered me and then it ended somehow but it was too long ago and I pushed it out of my mind. I left the site after that. Some time in 2017, I felt like I was being a fool and shouldn't have pushed them away as I was remembering the good interations I had with them. I returned and it was a mistake. I sperged out really soon. I saw a bunch of ugly Sonic FCs and the one that broke me was this Adolf Hilter wannabe that is literally a human with a Sonic head. I left harsh critism for it and then I got called out but since I went against the rules, I was in the wrong. I guess they don't like brutal honesty and made a rule against it to protect against da h8rs. What's the point? You have haters amongst yourselves! I took my final leave and there's a 100% chance I'm not going back because I'll be going back to autistic chidlren or autistic adults that haven't mentally matured to the point of having a decent conversation. The particular members that annoyed me was Dash the Turtle because he has potential but never achieves it and instead opts in for hardcore parkour FC that looks like My First OC, do not steal. I just checked his dA gallery, he has changed but still has ''da ej ''but finally upgraded from MS Paint. His friend Sam the Rabbit was just a bland Not Sonic the Rabbit. Very forgettable if not for his popularity for some reason. I even called one of them out for stealing the plot of some Eddsworld comics word for word and imagery but no one paid attention and just brushed it off, yeah, keep your gods pure to not lose your brown liquid beacon of guidance! There was this weird creep called Jared who has a giant fetish. If his pictures displayed everything, his pictures will display his cum shots. All he ever does is make giant fetish pictures and acts like it's normal. What a freakin' weirdo. He even tried to RP with me on every character article I make but I low-key told him to sod off. DeviantArt I make an effort to not browse fan art on this site because I hate the way other people present the characters I like. Back in 2009, I had much lower standards that makes my head spin. Now, I hate anyone's Tumblr-esque art style to make cool characters look like mentally challenged, rag-wearing window lickers. If they do use the original style, the picture is boring or depicts slash. I have found good art, each good picture has a thousand MS Paint fetish crap, not inlcuding normal art that just plain sucks. Good luck ever trying to find manly men on there that doesn't look like he's ready to sodomise someone. I'm not joking. :/ Real life I've been to my local Comic Con in 2018 and I've bought some good fanart art from people. I've bought a watercolour(?) picture of ghost type Pokémon, a digital print of Zarya, digital print of Dark Magician, traditional print of Ana and Reaper, digital print of Sub-Zero (it's meh) and bought some watercolour(?) badges of Jojo characters. I do have some appreciation of fan art so don't get me wrong. People even made some good costumes and they help me block out the bad ones I don't like. A shame one of them was kind to me so it makes me feel a bit guilty so I'll leave them out. Going back to common life, I've talked to other people about things I like and such. I remember when Anime was talking about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and he just had to feel the need to say "ORA ORA ORA" and "ZA WARUDO" because...LE ME MES! I seriously hate poeple who make dead meme references. What's next? Is he going to Rickroll me?! Bloody hell! Memes like that ruin a good franchise. Star Platinum's attack is supposed to convey the finishing blow, finishing the battle and moving on to the next foe; a symbol of power! But no, it's just reduced to a stupid, vapid joke made by people with no original humour. If anyone ever makes a meme like that to me, I'll just stop the conversation then and there, they're not worth my time for being so pathetic and embarrassing! You know when people want to show their devotion to a franchise by wearing garments that has a picture or text relating to it? Well, I hate it when people wear those ugly clothes or bags that is entirely covered with pictures of things such as Pokémon or Super Mario. I've seen ugly leggings that have the previously mentioned franchises on and they look awful! It's like it's meant to appeal to thots, tramps and normies! My dad has given me a jumper with a bunch of dressed up Pikachus on it. I thought that I might grow to like it but I can't, it's ugly. I'm grateful that he at least got me something Pokémon related because no one ever guesss that Pokémon things might appeal to me so it's staying on the back of my door or just wear it to be kind. I would at least try it if I can convert it into a jacket since I hate those types of jumpers because when it gets too hot, I can;t unzip it, I'll have to take it off and get too cold, can't win! Category:I hate...